


Un Viaje Peculiar

by Sasha0713



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, G!P - Anna, PWP
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha0713/pseuds/Sasha0713
Summary: El grupo de Anna decide ir a la Montana del Norte para tener una semana llena de aventuras y diversión; pero el grupo popular de las chicas se les une inesperadamente.Elsa Winters, el crush de Anna desde hace mucho, se une a dicho viaje. Pero nunca estuvo preparada para lo que estaba por suceder en el camino a su destino.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Un Viaje Peculiar

_'¿Por qué escogieron una hora tan malditamente tarde?'_

Fue lo primero que cruzó la mente de Anna Arendal mientras esperaba en la esquina de su casa, con su maleta lista junto a sus pies, a que sus amigos pasaran a recogerla para lo que sería unos días acampando.

Después de haber tenido una semana pesada de exámenes finales, los chicos tuvieron la magnífica idea de despejarnos y disfrutar unos días en la naturaleza para reponerse. No me malentiendan, no era una aguafiestas que se encerraba en su casa sin salir por días... está bien; pocos días...

La idea de ir a la montaña del norte; a disfrutar de la fresca laguna, el aire limpio y la libertad que te brindaba era necesaria y añorada por todos, pero había algo que le causó cierta incomodidad en toda esta ecuación.

Las chicas, por extrañas razones que aún no comprende, parecían ser del agrado de su extraño y algo problemático grupo de amigos que consistía en Kristoff, Eugene, Hans y Olaf.

El que había dado la brillante idea del viaje fue Kristoff, ya que su papá tenía una cabaña que casi no usan en el área donde querían ir, así que se le hizo fácil pedirla por esa semana sabiendo que la respuesta seria afirmativa.

Fue en un pequeño receso que tuvieron en la escuela, estaban planeando que llevar y a qué hora partir cuando las chicas, mejor conocido como “The Crush Club” ya que todos tenían alguna clase de atracción hacía ellas, alcanzaron a escuchar la conversación y preguntaron si era posible que ellas fueran.

Eugene fue el primero en responderles, diciéndoles que estarían encantados y honrados de que los acompañaran a un viaje que pocas chicas disfrutaban. Y se preguntaran, ¿Cuál fue la causa de que respondiera tan velozmente? Simple; Rapunzel Corona.

Eran las más cotizadas de la escuela, formado por seis hermosas chicas; Rapunzel Corona, Mérida Dunbroch, Marshal Snø, Moana Motunui y Elsa Winters. Ellas eran el sueño de todos, tanto chicos como chicas, queriendo tener alguna clase de relación con ellas y, los más valientes, pidiéndoles incluso salir con ellos. Pero nunca aceptaban a nadie.

Y la reina de ellas, la mujer más hermosa que Anna haya posado sus ojos, era aquella rubia platinada con ojos tan azules como el mar antártico. Ella era la abeja reina del grupo; siempre perfecta, siempre por encima de todos en promedio, siempre la mejor. Ustedes creerían que alguien así sería una creída y demás, pero no ella; Elsa era la persona más amable y de corazón puro que podía existir. Tratando de ayudar a los que realmente lo necesitaban o dando pequeñas tutorías en su tiempo libre.

Así fue como Anna la conoció; así fue como cayó en su encanto.

Ellas pidieron si podían salir en la noche, ya que tenían alguna clase de compromiso del cual no podían escapar; y los demás no vieron ningún problema con eso. A Anna no le importó, y viendo que la platinada no se encontraba con ellas en el momento, pensó que no iría al viaje así que fue mucho más fácil asimilar la situación.

Pero jamás pensó que pedirían salir a las 11 de la noche.

Y ahí estaba Anna; con un simple pans negro, un hoodie color verde y sus converse grises, revisando su celular constantemente para checar los mensajes. Ya habían pasado 10 minutos esperando, estaba por llamar a los chicos cuando una camioneta negra se estacionó enfrente de ella.

Una camioneta Kai de quien sabe qué modelo sea, se detuvo frente a la acera. La parte del techo estaba repleta de maletas, todas amarradas con alguna clase de cable o cuerda para que no se perdieran en el camino. Mérida estaba en el asiento del copiloto al lado de un sonriente y algo nervioso Kristoff.

\- Ya era hora. - reclamó Anna, creyendo que la habían abandonado.

\- Lo siento por tardar tanto. Tuvimos... un pequeño contratiempo en el camino. - Respondió, rascándose la nuca y con una expresión algo alarmada.

\- Está bien, solo deja pongo mis maletas atrás y podremos irnos. - soltó, comenzando a caminar hacia la parte trasera.

\- ¡No, espera! Ese es...

Pero cuando quiso aclarar las cosas, Anna ya había abierto la cajuela, encontrándose a Hans y a Olaf sentados uno enfrente del otro, con las piernas estiradas, una mirada triste y unas cuantas maletas en su regazo.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacen ahí? - solo eso pudo preguntar.

\- Eso trataba de decirte, Señorita impaciente. No hay suficiente espacio en la camioneta para todos.

Lo miró extrañada, ¿Cómo que no había suficiente espacio? Se supone que la camioneta es lo suficientemente grande para 10 personas, sabía que la única que no dio una respuesta fue Elsa, y que Kristoff traería a su pequeño hermano, Sven. Y ellos eran exactamente 9, ¿Acaso sus matemáticas estaban así de graves?

En el momento que deslizó la puerta, comprendió su dilema. Su crush, la chica que la traía loca como ninguna lo había logrado, le estaba sonriendo con su cabellera platinada suelta sobre su espalda.

Todos estaban ahí: Kristoff y Mérida al frente; Marshal, Rapunzel y Sven estaban en la segunda hilera; Elsa, Eugene y Moana en la tercera; Hans y Olaf en la cajuela. Todos estaban perfectamente acomodados, debido a que cada asiento era solamente para una persona. Eso quería decir que los chicos cedieron su lugar para que las damas fueran cómodas enfrente.

Pero la incógnita era; ¿Dónde se sentaría ella?

No le quitaría su lugar a su crush, JAMAS, pero entonces la única solución era que ella se sacrificara y se quedara para que no hubiera problema con eso.

Estaba por decirlo, apenas había abierto la boca cuando una voz, una angelical voz la dejó de piedra por la impresión y la conmoción.

\- Puedo ir en tus piernas, así no tendrás que quedarte... Claro, solo si tú estás de acuerdo. - sugirió Elsa, con un ligero rubor en sus bellas facciones.

Anna no pudo responder, ella era introvertida y algo tímida por naturaleza, así que simplemente no pudo encontrar su voz. Pero su cuerpo reaccionó por ella, asintiendo rápidamente a la sugerencia dada.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Elsa se levantó un poco, dándole espacio para que Anna tomara asiento. Elsa iba con una blusa blanca, una falda algo suelta color azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y zapatos del mismo color. Anna tragó pesado, preparándose mentalmente para el largo viaje que tendría con esa diosa sobre sus piernas, implorando que su cuerpo no reaccionara y la asustara de por vida.

Con sumo cuidado, tomó asiento, indicándole a Elsa que estaba lista cuando ella quisiera sentarse en sus piernas. No supo si fue por error o fue algo planeado, pero Elsa se sentó juntamente encima de su entrepierna donde un ligero bulto, gracias a que el pans era algo holgado y no lo destacaba tanto, dio un pequeño brinco al sentir su peso.

Elsa volteó a verla con los ojos completamente abiertos, sus mejillas pintadas de carmín al tratar de adivinar que podría ser esa sensación. La camioneta en ese momento arrancó y comenzó su recorrido, haciendo que la chica sobre sus piernas se moviera junto con el carro, restregando más su miembro en el trasero de la platinada.

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, se sentía mortificada de que Elsa comenzara a gritar y a sentir asco de ella, pero una mirada y sonrisa en ese rostro angelical fue suficiente para saber que ese no era el caso. Elsa simplemente no dijo nada, y dirigió su mirada al frente con sus manos sosteniéndose del asiento de enfrente para no perder el equilibrio.

El recorrido fue un poco animado, todos hablaban y la música de fondo era relajante. Pero no para Anna. No, Anna estaba teniendo una batalla campal en su asiento; mientras que todos los demás platicaban animadamente entre ellos, ella solamente estaba concentrada en que su amigo no despertara.

Anna vio hacia la ventana, tratando de distraer su mente de la suave sensación del trasero de Elsa sobre de ella. Miró el poco camino que lograba distinguir, viendo la luna con su infinidad de estrellas destellando en un hermoso fondo oscuro. Sin darse cuenta; el mecer del camión, las platicas de los demás, la música de fondo y el cálido cuerpo en su regazo, la hicieron quedarse profundamente dormida con su cabeza recargada en la ventana.

Un movimiento constante la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, no sabía exactamente bien que era pero estaba clamando su conciencia poco a poco. Al abrir los ojos, notó que todos estaban completamente exhaustos y durmiendo, solamente podía escuchar a Mérida y Kristoff hablando bajo, tratando de no despertar a los demás mientras se concentraban en el camino.

El movimiento que la despertó se presentó nuevamente, descubriendo de donde provenía. Elsa se movía sobre de ella, con suaves y certeros movimientos de cadera que la hacían enloquecer, cubriéndolos con el suave menear que la camioneta ocasionada en su recorrido.

Anna estaba estupefacta. Que viera y sintiera a su crush moverse de esa manera tan lenta y sugestiva estaba causando que su amigo fuera despertando más y más. A medio camino de estar completamente excitada, Elsa volteó a verla, y en cuanto sus ojos chocaron, su respiración se quedó atascada en su garganta. En los ojos de Elsa vio fuego, un fuego que solamente podría describirlo como indudable lujuria, y esa sonrisa seductora era solamente una confirmación de su teoría.

Un fuerte sentón le hizo ahogar un gemido en su garganta, procurando que no alertara a nadie. Miró a Elsa, preocupada y alarmantemente excitada mientras ella la veía como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a ella y devorarla en ese preciso momento. Se recargó en Anna, pegando su espalda a su pecho, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja para después darle una lenta lamida.

\- Estas tan dura... - ronroneó, continuando con ese suave y lento movimiento de cadera que la hacía enloquecer. Anna no supo cómo responder, no supo qué hacer. Elsa, su crush, se estaba restregando en su miembro que ahora estaba a toda su capacidad; sintiéndolo completamente gracias a la delgada tela del pans y a los constantes movimientos de la platinada.

\- ¿Harías algo por mí? - susurró, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al sentir su cálido aliento en su oreja.

Estaba en shock. Estaba tan sorprendida y aturdida que su voz simplemente no quería funcionar ese día, así que con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, respondió a la pregunta.

\- Baja un poco tu pans, Anna...

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron de nuevo, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Elsa; la bella, perfecta y amable Elsa Winters le estaba pidiendo que se bajara los pantalones. Iba a negarse, a mover su cabeza para responder; cuando vio a Elsa levantarse un poco de ella, alzar su falda con sus manos y ver como su ropa interior se deslizaba por sus tonificadas y tersas piernas.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que perdiera la razón.

Miró alrededor, asegurándose que nadie estuviera despierto, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo. Escuchó a Eugene roncar a su lado, la cabeza de Moana pegada a la ventana con los brazos cruzados, Hans y Olaf abrazando unas maletas completamente noqueados. Tragó pesado, obedeciendo a la orden que le fue dada en seguida. Bajó su pans junto con su boxer, dejándolo a medio muslo, liberando su pene que rebotó hacia su estomago. Ahora fueron los ojos de Elsa los que estaban completamente abiertos, viendo fijamente su miembro con total fascinación y lujuria, viendo cómo una gota de lubricante se deslizaba por lo largo del mismo.

Alzó su falda cubriéndola, usándolo como una cortina para que nadie viera nada por si llegasen a despertar. Suavemente se sentó sobre su erección, ambas soltando un pequeño jadeo al sentir su intimidad en la otra, sintiendo qué tan excitada estaba Elsa en ese momento. Comenzó a mover su cadera, lubricándolo con su excitación, preparándolo para lo que tenía en mente. Abrió sus piernas, poniéndola fuera de las de Anna, usando sus rodillas como soporte para poder moverse con mayor facilidad.

Anna cerró fuertemente sus ojos, agarrando la cadera de Elsa con ambas manos; guiándola, aplicando mayor presión para poder sentirla aún más.

Estuvo así, moviéndose en un tortuoso vaivén que la enloquecía segundo a segundo. Estaba frustrada, desesperada; deseaba poder sentirla, poder sentir su interior rodeando su miembro y embestirla con toda su fuerza.

\- P…Por favor... - suplicó, en una voz tan baja que creyó pasaría desapercibido.

No fue así.

Su plegaria fue escuchada por la diosa sobre de ella, que se levantó mientras usaba su mano izquierda para posicionar su pene en la entrada de su sexo. Podía sentir la punta acariciar su entrada, tan húmeda y caliente que solo le hacía querer entrar de una estocada.

\- Si llegas a hacer un solo ruido, me detendré por completo... - Ordenó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

No le dio tiempo de responder, ya que comenzó a descender en ese instante. Lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, comenzó el tortuoso descenso de Elsa en ella. Sintiendo las paredes de su interior apretar con cada centímetro que entraba, escuchándola soltar suaves jadeos mientras su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás.

Cuando por fin estuvo completamente adentro, sus 22 centímetros en lo más profundo de Elsa Winters, se mordió el labio con fuerza; usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar a moverse de inmediato, dejando que la chica encima suyo se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Solo podía ver su espalda y la parte trasera de su cabeza, pequeños espasmos golpeaba su cuerpo de vez en cuando y su respiración estaba algo acelerada y pesada. Unos minutos después, Elsa comenzó a retroceder, sus paredes apretándose alrededor suyo como si no quisiera que saliera de ella, para después bajar con fuerza hasta el fondo.

Anna miró al techo, con su boca abierta y un grito ahogado en su garganta, agarrando fuertemente las caderas de la diosa que la estaba montando. Poco a poco comenzó el vaivén, subiendo y bajando en un firme pero lento ritmo, siendo ayudadas por el movimiento del carro. Elsa se recargó de nuevo en ella, respirando agitadamente sobre su oído, usando su mano izquierda para sujetarse de su nuca y continuar con la faena. Sintió sus manos enterrarse en su cabello, jalándolo en ocasiones cuando las caderas de Anna golpeaban cierto lugar.

Cada vez que Anna se movía de cierto modo, el interior de Elsa se contraía aún más, su respiración parecía detenerse y le jalaba fuerte del cabello. Buscó de nuevo ese punto, centrándose solamente ahí al encontrarlo, golpeándolo una y otra vez con cada embestida. Elsa expuso su cuello, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ahogando gemidos mientras mordía su labio en vanos intentos por no expresar su placer. Anna aprovechó esa oportunidad para llenar de besos y mordidas esa extensión de piel. Podía sentir su miembro comenzar a brincar, indicando que estaba cerca de terminar, pero no sabía si Elsa estaba por hacerlo.

Su mano izquierda viajó hacia su centro, acariciando ese mágico botón con sus dedos, moviéndolos en círculos para estimularla todavía más. Elsa soltó un fuerte jadeo con eso, haciendo que la mano derecha de Anna fuera directamente a su boca para evitar que más ruidos salieran de ella.

\- Guarda silencio, o me detendré... - ahora fue ella quien la amenazó, con un pequeño gruñido en sus palabras.

Elsa simplemente asintió, moviéndose cada vez más rápido y respirando más pesado. El carro hizo un salto brusco, causando que Anna golpeara con mayor fuerza ese punto mágico dentro de Elsa...

Fue suficiente para hacerla llegar al cielo...

Sus paredes apretaron imposiblemente, podía sentir algo escurrir entre sus muslos hasta llegar al asiento, sentir la mano de la platinada sujetar fuertemente la que estaba cubriendo su boca y un gemido un poco fuerte morir en su garganta.

Anna siguió moviendo su mano, prolongando su orgasmo todo lo que podía, hasta que ella no pudo aguantarlo más. Como pudo, alzó a Elsa hasta que solo la cabeza estaba adentro y la bajó de golpe, sintiendo el primer tiro salir de ella al tocar su cérvix, llenando con su cálido y espeso semen el interior de la hermosa diosa que tenía encima.

Cuando la última gota salió de ella, se desplomaron en el asiento. Ambas respiraban pesado, sintiendo como el sudor empapaba ligeramente sus prendas, las paredes de Elsa continuaban pulsando mientras su miembro iba perdiendo firmeza. La mano de Elsa que aún permanecía en su nuca, empezó a acariciar su piel con tiernos toques, pegando su rostro al cuello de Anna. Estuvieron así, disfrutando del calor corporal de la otra, con suaves caricias aquí y allá; recuperando el aliento de la rápida pero excitante cogida que tuvieron.

Sintió una suave mordida en su cuello, provocando que un profundo suspiro escapara de ella. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos zafiro que la habían hipnotizado desde el momento en que los vio. Sin poder resistirlo más, pegó sus labios a los ajenos, maravillándose de la suavidad de estos; enfrascándose en un lento beso que dejó a ambas sin aire.

Al separarse, las dos chicas tenían una sonrisa boba en el rostro, sin saber exactamente que decir o que hacer.

\- Cuando regresemos, nos ofreceremos para ir en la parte trasera... - sugirió la platinada, con su voz ronca por la idea de repetirlo de nuevo.

Cuando escuchó la sugerencia, su miembro dio un brinco dentro de la platinada, como si estuviera anunciando su aprobación a la idea que fue dada. Elsa jadeó al sentirlo, la vio incrédula por unos segundos para después, cambiarla a la depredadora mirada de minutos atrás, provocando que, poco a poco, su pene fuera despertando nuevamente.

_'Será un viaje de cinco horas muy entretenido...'_


End file.
